Raw Sugar
by Latreia
Summary: Sanzo's in trouble when he wakes up to finds himself the prisoner of a crazed Kougaiji. Will he survive it all? Why has Kougaiji gone crazy? Can his friends rescue him before Kougaiji goes too far? Does Sanzo even want to be rescued... SanzoKougaiji
1. Chapter 1

**Raw Sugar**

_Devastatingly enough for me I own absolutely none of these characters and so have absolutely no rights to them but since this story is a cheeky little homage to Saiyuki I'm hoping no one will mind!_

_This story contains scenes of rape, violence and sex between men. It is not a story for children so if you are below the legal age or find any of these things offensive then please do not read on. This is a work of fiction and I would never condone rape and violence such as this in reality._

_Please, please, please send me some feed back of any nature good or bad. How can I possibly improve without working out the faults! (Though really if it's just going to say I think you're a sicko I'm not fussed and would probably agree with you with this story so I wouldn't waste the time!). I normally spend around a month on each of my stories but this was whipped out in a week while I worked on some others so it's not of my better stories but really that's only because I wanted to beat Sanzo up a bit without a good story reason as to why! If you're dying for a reason though I can literally say nothing other then I just felt like it! I will be posting more stories in the future and am currently finishing a non-yaoi Saiyuki one which will be my next posted item, so keep an eagle eye on me!_

**Chapter One**

"Stupid youkai basterds." shouted Gojyo as he swung his shakujo around sending the crescent blade slicing through three attacking demons.

"They do seem to be getting rather good at stalling us on our journey don't they." commented Hakkai as he threw a ki ball towards another group of youkai.

"I don't care about the damn journey, I just wanted to get to the inn and keep the ladies up all night. Man I haven't seen any pretty flesh for what feels like forever."

Hakkai smiled. "I'm sure we will be there soon. I bet Goku and Sanzo are in a hurry to be there as well."

"Yeh I am! I'm so hungry!" shouted Goku smacking a youkai over the head with his nyoi-bōu. "Do you think they'll serve meat buns Sanzo?"

Sanzo grunted and carried on shooting youkai, a cigarette hanging from his lips.

Gojyo frowned. "Hey is it me or are we running out of demons here?"

"Yes they do seem to be thinning off." Hakkai agreed.

"About time, if I don't eat soon I'm going to die!" Goku groaned.

Goku suddenly noticed Sanzo staring at the sky, his face set in it's normal deep frown.

"Sanzo? What's wrong?" asked Goku.

"Shut up." the priest replied.

Hakkai followed Sanzo's gaze and saw a black smudge in the distance, he tried to make it out when he heard a familiar screeching.

"That's a dragon!" Gojyo said shocked.

"So!" moaned Goku.

"It means Kougaiji's on his way you stupid monkey!" snapped Gojyo.

"Hey don't call me that you dumb water sprite!"

Goku felt a familiar smack on the back of his head. Rubbing the sore patch he turned to face Sanzo.

"What was that for?"

"I said shut up."

The dragon rapidly flew to where the Sanzo party were stood and circled once before landing smoothly on the edge of the cliff in front of them.

"Kougaiji." said Hakkai pleasantly. "What can we do for you?"

Kougaiji jumped off his ride and stood slightly hunched, breathing deep heaving breaths, his teeth bared and his eyes wild.

"Kougaiji?" Hakkai repeated.

"Give me the scripture priest." Kougaiji growled.

Sanzo finished his cigarette and dropped it on the ground, stubbing it out with his shoe before looking up nonchalantly at Kougaiji.

"I'll only say it one more time. Give me the scripture."

"Yo Kougaiji what's up with you? I know you've got a one track mind and all but it's not like you to skip out on all the normal pleasantries." Gojyo drawled.

Gojyo only had time to blink before Kougaiji was in front of him and swinging a fist towards his face. He made to move out of the way but it was too late and Kougaiji's fist connected with his head and sent him flying back a few meters.

"Gojyo!" Hakkai called out rushing over to the unconscious kappa's side.

"You're next Sanzo, now give me the scripture. Kougaiji growled out again.

"Hey aren't you forgetting someone!" shouted Goku running towards the crazed youkai. "No one threatens Sanzo in front of me!"

Goku raised his nyoi-bōu and cried out in anger. Kougajij easily caught the weapon on it's descent and used it to throw Goku away from him and sent him sprawling into Gojyo and Hakkai.

Kougaiji turned his attention back onto Sanzo and began his summoning chant. The last stray youkai who had been forgotten by the Sanzo party with Kougaiji's irractic behaviour began edging away from the obvious destruction that was about to happen.

Sanzo raised an eyebrow and waited silently as Kougaiji finished his chanting and flung his beast of flames at the priest. Sanzo began is own chant and called up his scripture to protect him from the scoarching heat. As the monster impacted with the scripture, it exploded loudly blinding everyone for a few moments. Kougaiji blinked as his vision returned and he strained to see through the dust. As it settled he was furious to see Sanzo stood calmly knocking another cigarette from his packet.

"I'm getting tired of playing with you, you stupid demon." Sanzo calmly said. "Get lost."

Kougaiji's screamed in anger. "I am not a stupid child to be told what to do! Give me the damn scripture you basterd priest!"

He took a step forward towards Sanzo fully intending to beat him senseless when he was stoped in his tracks by a large cracking noise.

"Wha-?" he began to say before the corner of the cliff began to break away.

Sanzo spun and began to run towards the others, the ground shifted and crumbled away beneath his feet. The fire demon exploding had caused the already fragile cliff edge to begin to disintergrate.

"Sanzo!" cried out Hakkai and ran towards the priest who was desperatly trying to find a foot or hand hold.

Kougaiji felt the ground disappear and he began to tumble towards the wood below. He reached out and grabbed onto the dragons harness and prayed it would save him.

Youkai everywhere began to panic and run towards safety only to fall off the edge.

The ground beneath Sanzo finally went completely. Hakkai leapt and grabbed at him managing to wrap his fingers around something. He pulled up at the light object and looked down to see the scripture in his hand.

"Sanzo."

x x x x x x x x x x x x

Sanzo cracked his eyes slowly open to find himself staring straight into dirt. He moved his arm intending to push himself onto his back but hissed loudly as white pain shot through his chest and back. His right shoulder burned and his left leg felt cold and numb. He layed there breathing as shallowly as he could. 'This is just perfect' he thought grimly. A few short minutes later and he heard a shuffling of footsteps approaching. He turned his head as gently as possible to see Kougaiji stumbling towards him, blood coating half his face.

"I guess my lucks not so bad today after all." he smirked. "If it wasn't for that dragon I could be as messed up as you right now Sanzo."

The youkai bent down and grabbed the priest roughly and pulled him on his back. Try as he might Sanzo couldn't stop himself from crying out as pain shot through his body. He bit deep into his lip as Kougaiji pulled him about.

"Damn it!" shouted Kougaiji furiously. "Where the hell's the scripture."

Surprise flashed through Sanzo's mind before hazily remembering Hakkai grabbing it whilst trying to save him.

"Guess your luck is still shitty after all." Sanzo grunted out.

"Not as shitty as yours is going to be." growled Kougaiji and he shot a fist out, knocking Sanzo into a blissful unconcious state.

_Okay well that's it for chapter one! If you're reading just to see the yaoi (Yeah I know you're out there!) then there's plenty in every single chapter from now on! I know get one crappy chapter get four __hot chapters free! Please r and r! No one ever seems to with my posts and I still haven't quite figured out if that's a good thing or a bad thing! Read on for more Sanzo beating! Man I love that guy…_


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two.**

Pain tugged at the edges of Sanzo mind pushing him to wake up. He fought it for a while just wanting to fade back into his peaceful dreamless sleep but eventually the pain won and dragged the priest groaning into consciousness. He cracked open his eyes, squinting as his vision steadily cleared the hazy objects into solid shapes. Kougaiji sat on the edge of the cot he was chained to, staring avidly at his face.

"About time you were awake." he said calmly.

Sanzo jerked up, shocked at being caught unaware. Pain shot through him sending him straight back down to writhe on the thin mattress.

"You done?" said Kougaiji when Sanzo had finally settled.

Sanzo frowned and took a quick glance at the bare stone cell surrounding him. He shivered as the dampness penetrated through his skin, making him realise he was only in his jeans. His body had been cared for while he was out though. Bandages covered what seemed like every inch of him.

"You have Yaone to thank for that." Kougaiji said seeing Sanzo notice his bandages. "She refused to just let you rot away down here."

Kougaiji himself had a bandage wrapped tightly around his head.

"What the hell do you want now?" grunted Sanzo.

"Same thing as last time. The scripture."

"Well I haven't got the damn thing have I."

"No but your friends do."

"They're not my friends." scowled Sanzo.

"Makes no difference. They'll come for you anyway. I promised them pieces of you if they didn't."

Sanzo closed his eyes and settled himself into the cot. "Whatever."

Kougaiji felt a wash of anger roll over him and he reached out and grabbed Sanzo's jaw, twisting to make him face him.

"No not whatever."

Sanzo opened his eyes and saw the rage in Kougaiji's. He wondered what had happened to make Kougaiji like this. Sure he wasn't one of the good guys but he had never really been one of the bad guys either. Sanzo cocked an eyebrow.

"I'm sick of your smarmy face priest!" shouted Kougaiji and he slammed his fist into Sanzo's stomach.

The air came gasping from Sanzo as new hurt laid itself over old pain he tried to twist himself upwards into a ball to stop the cramping in his muscles only for Kougaiji to stop him with another punch to the kidneys.

Sanzo bit his lip, reopening the old split there. He wanted to use his hands to at least defend himself but they were chained tightly above him. Blood dribbled down his chin to drip onto the mattress. Kougaiji was only to happy to add to it as he launched into a flurry of kicks and punches to Sanzo's body until the priest was huddled in a ball unable to withstand the pain.

Kougaiji stood back panting and looked over his handy work. Most of the priest's earlier wounds had reopened. He would have to get Yaone back down here to sort him out if he didn't want him to bleed to death. First though he wanted his fun. He wanted to do what he had dreamt of doing for such a long time. He felt a familiar warmth spread throughout him at the thought. He bent over and pulled Sanzo onto his back.

Sanzo slowly opened his eyes and managed to not jump surprised at the feel of Kougaiji's hands on the button of his jeans. 'Found a place he hasn't beaten yet.' thought Sanzo. A thread of worry started to creep through his mind though as Kougaiji slowly undid his fly.

Kougaiji's eyes widened in anticipation as he discovered the priest's hate of underwear. Grasping the waistband he began tugging the jeans down his hips and off his legs until Sanzo laid there completely naked. Kougaiji licked his lips in anticipation and looked up at Sanzo's face.

"Don't." Sanzo said calmly.

Kougaiji just smiled though and reached down and ran a single finger down Sanzo's manhood before wrapping his fingers entirely around it.

Sanzo closed his eyes and tried to think of anything, anything other then Kougaiji's hand running up his cock, his thumb sliding over the tip of him.

Kougaiji began to stroke Sanzo's cock slowly trying to coax it into life. He moved his head downwards and gently licked a line up the member before taking the head of it in his mouth.

Sanzo's eyes shot open as he felt the head of his cock being completely enveloped by Kougaiji's mouth. Try as he might he couldn't stop his body from betraying him by growing hard until it was as rigid as it could be.

Kougaiji smiled. "It looks like someone's enjoying themselves."

Sanzo glared at the youkai but it was soon washed away as he began to stroke him again in a sure and steady rhythm.

Kougaiji bent over again and took the priests balls into his mouth and sucked on them gently grasping Sanzo's cock harder and pumping a little faster. He heard a slight grunt and felt him shift a little beneath him as Sanzo tried to escape the feelings coming from his groin.

The youkai moved up and began to suck hard on Sanzo's member while his hand still pumped in time to his mouth moving steadily up and down. His free hand moved underneath the priest to grasp his ass hard causing him to try and squirm away. All this succeeded in doing was pushing him further into Kougaiji's mouth making Sanzo, to his horror, cry out slightly.

Kougaiji moved his hand to run down his crack and circle the tight rosebud hidden there before moving his hand back to the priest's balls.

Sanzo jerked as he felt the first tinge of a coming orgasm begin to tighten his balls. Kougaiji noticed it and sucked harder and faster causing Sanzo to raise ever so slightly off the bed. The demons hands worked faster fondling him between his legs and pumping the shaft as fast as he could. He ran his tongue over the tip of him tasting the beginnings of pre-cum and licked harder over the spot, making Sanzo utter a small noise again.

Sanzo's body suddenly jerked again and he suddenly took a gasp of breath as his balls tightened.

Kougaiji felt the sudden change in his body and quickly pulled away seconds before an orgasm could tear through Sanzo.

Sanzo squeezed his eyes shut and tried to ignore the torture of his cock slapping against his stomach and his balls straining to release their load. He was on the very brink of orgasm and his mind was spinning trying to figure out what was worse, not being allowed to cum or the fact he wanted to cum when it was by Kougaiji's mouth and hand.

Kougaiji pulled Sanzo's jeans back on him being careful not to touch his member and buttoned them back up. Patting his knee, Kougaiji got to his feet.

"I'll send Yaone down to clean up those injuries" and then he turned and left fully intending to release the pressure built up in his own jeans.

Sanzo squirmed against his jeans trying to get enough friction to allow him that last bit of bliss to relieve the torture. He cried out in anguish when he couldn't get what he so desperately needed.

"Basterd!"


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

Sanzo felt something cool press itself to his cheek. It soothed his pounding head and he shifted towards it pressing him tighter against it. The coolness disappeared and Sanzo opened his eyes to search for it only to be greeted with a pretty smiling youkai.

"Hello Sanzo. Nice to have you back in the land of the living."

Yaone held a damp rag in her hands, a medical kit sat to her side.

"What do you want?" asked Sanzo moodily.

Yaone placed the damp rag to his forehead, her smile still patiently there.

"Nothing at all. I'm here to make sure you're ok."

Sanzo shifted trying to move his back off a lump in the thin mattress beneath him.

"Here." said Yaone placing a hand under his arm and helping him.

"You were in quite a bad shape. Four broken ribs, a dislocated shoulder, possible fracture in your lower left leg and I lost count of the general cuts, scrapes and bruises."

Sanzo reached his hand up and ran a finger over small neat stitches in his forehead.

"That's what you get for falling off a cliff then starting a fight about it."

Yaone took the rag from Sanzo again and grasped it tightly in her hands, small drops of water dripped steadily into her lap.

"Please don't think badly of Kougaiji."

"Give me one reason as to why the hell I shouldn't." Sanzo said frowning.

"It's not his fault. There's something wrong with him."

"He's a basterd?"

"Sanzo please. I think it was Dr. Ni. He's been following Kougaiji around, turning up when we least expected it and saying little snide comments. Kougaiji left one morning to run some errands and that afternoon when he returned, well you've seen."

"You sure he's not just being grumpy at being walked all over?"

"He hit Lirin. Do you realise that he never even raises his voice to her. She was devastated. Dokugakuji was furious. He refuses to go near him but he wants to help him as much as possible."

"And exactly what do you expect me to do about it?"

"I don't know. I've been trying to find Hakkai and the others for you. I know they want to help you."

"So."

Yaone sighed and stood up the med kit in her hand. "Please if you get out, could you help us sort out Kougaiji? I'm not sure what he might do next."

"Whatever."

Yaone looked at Sanzo for a moment trying to work out what he was thinking before she turned and walked towards the exit.

"Kougaiji!" said Yaone surprised at the demon stood to the side of the cells entrance. She glanced nervously at Sanzo and wondered just how much of the conversation Kou had heard.

"Quite finished have you?" said Kougaiji, a deep threatening tone in his voice.

Yaone stared, shocked at how unlike the Kougaiji she would follow to the ends of the earth he was. 'Please let me find a way to help him' she silently begged in her thoughts. Out loud she didn't let him know she had notice his change though.

"Please could you try not to beat him tonight Kou. It has taken a great deal of time and effort to repair all the damage you did to him last time. If you continue like that he won't be here long enough to tell you where the scripture is."

Kougaiji scowled. "I'll play nice. Now leave."

Yaone glanced one last time at Sanzo before bowing her head and leaving the cell.

Sanzo watched her go before turning his attentions back to the youkai staring at him from the entrance.

Kou slid over to Sanzo and crawled onto the cot until he was sat on his chest with a knee either side of his body.

Sanzo gritted his teeth and hid his pain as Kougaiji's weight settled onto his broken ribs.

"No more damage hey. Well it's lucky for you I was planning to make this short and sweet tonight isn't it."

Sanzo frowned deeply up at Kou.

Kougaiji leaned forward until his mouth was resting on the lobe of Sanzo's ear. "We already know we can have lots of fun without causing any damage don't we."

Sanzo opened his mouth to tell the demon to go to hell when Kougaiji shot forward and pressed his lips to Sanzo.

Sanzo shocked at the sudden invasion tried to move his head sideways only to find it gripped tightly at his movement.

Kougaiji pressed his mouth hard forcing Sanzo to open his mouth. The moment he did he slipped in his tongue and drank deeply at his mouth.

Rage poured through Sanzo and quickly he bit down hard on Kou's bottom lip. Kougaiji pulled back sharply and raised a hand to his mouth coming away with blood. He frowned for a moment before a peal of laughter floated from him.

"You don't want a tongue in your mouth, that's fine. There's plenty of other things I can shove in there instead."

He reached down and undid the buttons one by one on his jeans before pushing them slightly down his thighs. His manhood stood tight against his belly the base encircled by red curls. He ran his hand along Sanzo's face and around the back of his head until his fingers were wrapped tightly in his hair.

"Open up priest."

Sanzo pressed his lips hard together and stared furiously up at the youkai. Kougaiji raised his arm and backhanded Sanzo across the face. Sanzo laid there stunned for a moment feeling fingers on his jaw prising it open. Seconds later and he felt Kougaiji push his cock deep into his throat until his nose was buried into the red hair covering his crotch. Gathering his wits about him, Sanzo flexed is jaw, about to bite down hard.

"I wouldn't do that priest otherwise I'll tear your throat out and then still fuck your mouth. If that isn't enough how about I go do the same to that interfering little bitch Yaone instead?"

Sanzo froze not knowing how to react. 'Would it really be worth dying over?' he thought and as much as he hated to admit it he couldn't let the basterd kill Yaone. Not because he cared about her but just he couldn't stand the thought of him getting anymore thrills then he already was. Before he could finish his thoughts though, Kougaiji began to pull out from his mouth until the tip rested on his lips.

"Good boy" he said before slamming the full length back down Sanzo's throat causing him to choke and wince at the pain.

The youkai began to build up a steady rhythm, pushing as far as he could in until Sanzo thought he would be pushing out the other side then pulling out to just his head again.

Kougaiji moaned. "God Sanzo this is so hot. Suck me, use your tongue."

Sanzo glared up at him and ignored the request. Kougaiji pushed himself as deep as he could down Sanzo's throat until tears sprang up at the corner of his eyes.

"I said suck me off priest."

Kougaiji pulled out to the head again and Sanzo timidly ran the tip of his tongue, tasting the salty pre-cum, over the tip of his manhood and causing him to shudder.

"Yes!" he hissed as Sanzo began to suck hard onto the cock violating his mouth.

'The sooner this is over the sooner he fucks off' thought Sanzo as he began to massage Kougaiji with his tongue and mouth.

Kougaiji began to let out small grunts with every thrust, his pace becoming quicker. He reached back and unbuttoned Sanzo's jeans and grasped the priest's flaccid member. Sanzo jerked at the sudden intrusion as Kougaiji managed to work him back to a hard state again. The demon began pulling quick and hard at Sanzo, desperate to bring him to climax quickly as he felt spasms begin to jolt through his own body.

Sanzo let out a moan as Kougaiji ran his thumb over the tip of his head. The vibrations made Kougaiji cry out and he began to slam his cock as hard and fast as he could into Sanzo's open mouth, his body losing all rhythm.

Sanzo closed his eyes, wracks of pain from his throat were being washed away from pleasure building up in his groin. He knew Kougaiji was so closed.

Throwing his head back Kougaiji cried out one last time and pushed as deeply as he could into Sanzo. Thick cum exploded into his mouth and slid down his throat making him feel nauseous.

"Swallow it all Sanzo" said Kougaiji panting his hand still quickly working on Sanzo's manhood. "Don't you dare spill any."

Sanzo tried to swallow around the cock still in his throat and breathe through his nose but it was buried in Kougaiji's crotch. His body shook with the build up of orgasm, he himself so close to the edge.

Sanzo threw his eye's open and pulled hard on the chains holding his arms above his head. Crying out, he felt himself about to climax but once again Kougaiji released his grip on his cock a mere moment before he finally hit his peak. Sanzo's cry became one of anguish as his body desperately begged for that final release.

"You will cum when I say you can cum priest." said Kougaiji and thrust one last time in Sanzo's mouth, squeezing out the last few drops of cum before pulling out and rearranging his jeans again.

He bent down and made to do up Sanzo's jeans again but before he touched the fly he stood back again.

"No I think this time I'll leave you open and let you see for yourself and anyone else that may come down here just how much you're enjoying your time here."

Smiling he stuck a finger into Sanzo's mouth and lowered his jaw.

"Good you swallowed everything" he remarked peering inside. Letting go he smiled and left the cell.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four**

Sanzo pulled hard on the chains holding him, gritting his teeth as his shoulder protested. He could hear shouting and banging coming from the hall outside as a fight broke out. The most prominent voice of all was that of Kougaiji's. He knew that if he didn't release himself soon, Kougaiji would probably kill him in the mood he was in.

"Sanzo!" screamed Kougaiji from the hall his heavy footsteps growing closer.

"Shit" muttered Sanzo giving a last ditch effort to pull his hands from the shackles.

Kougaiji slammed the cell door open and strode in. He didn't hesitate for a minute as he grabbed Sanzo by the throat and held him against the wall.

"I just found that fucking youkai bitch trying to drug me Sanzo. Then you know what? Dokugakuji tried to knock me out! They were was lucky I decided they were too useful to kill them."

Sanzo struggled for breath, his eyes bulged and his vision became fuzzy.

"You turned them against me Sanzo. I heard you talking to Yaone. You want to save me!"

Kougaiji put his face right up to Sanzo's. "Problem is I don't need saving."

He dropped the priest back onto the matress where he lay gasping for breath. Kougaiji undid the chains on the wall and freed Sanzo. Grabbing him by his hair he dragged him off the bed and to the floor.

"You think you're safe from me while I still don't have the scripture Sanzo? Let me show you how safe you are."

Kougaiji shot a foot out and kicked Sanzo hard in the gut. Sanzo cried out and grasped his stomach sucking in painful breaths.

"Get up."

Sanzo didn't move.

"I said get up!"

Kougaiji grabbed him by the throat again and pulled him to his feet. Sanzo desperatly tried to stand, his leg protesting at having weight on it. Kougaiji snarled and held him as he launched into a flurry of one handed punches to his body. Sanzo's ribs screamed out as hits landed on the broken bone. His head spun, feeling sick from pain. After a few moments Kougaiji dropped him again letting Sanzo fall like a limp rag.

"You're pathetic."

Sanzo glared fuzzily up at the youkai. "And you're a basterd."

Kougaiji howled with rage and smacked a foot into his face repeatedly until he heard the sound of Sanzo's nose breaking beneath him. Kou grabbed the semi-conscious priest and slammed him bent over onto the table at the side of the room. He grabbed Sanzo's jeans and pulled hard ripping the button off as he dragged the jeans down Sanzo's legs and threw them into the corner. He undid his own jeans and pushed them down his thighs.

"You think you're better then me Sanzo? I'll show you who's better!"

He pushed his hands between his thighs and spread his legs exposing Sanzo's ass to him. Kougaiji ran a thumb down Sanzo's crack before pushing at his entrance with a single finger.

The pressure at his ass brought Sanzo a little more to his senses. Even through the haziness in his mind he could still feel the slight pain as Kou managed to push a finger right in to his knuckle.

"I'm going to fuck you until you beg me to let you cum just so you wouldn't have to feel the pain anymore."

Sanzo for probably the first time in his life kept his mouth shut. Beatings and bad language he could handle but he wasn't sure on how to deal with this situation. He grunted as Kougaiji began to work a finger about inside him before forcing a second finger in. He was content to make just enough room so he could push his cock in. As for Sanzo he couldn't give a shit if it was agony for him.

Sanzo bit his lip hard again as a third finger was pushed inside. The youkai thrusted and moved about trying to expand his muscles just enough. Sanzo knew he had to try and find a way out but he was so weak from the beating. He could barely even think straight through the pain that spread throughout him. Then the moment he dreaded happened. Kougaiji pulled his fingers out finally tired of waiting and rested the tip of his cock against his tight rosebud. Try as he might to relax and save himself from any further pain he found Kou still had to struggle to make room. Sanzo screamed as Kougaiji pushed against him. Sweat began to pour from both the men's bodies as the pain steadily grew. Finally Kougaiji managed to force the head of his cock past that first tight ring and into Sanzo.

"God you're tight." he whispered pausing to catch his breath.

Kougaiji grasped Sanzo's hips and taking a deep breath he pushed hard. Sanzo cried out again, his muscles tightening trying to stop the intrusion but only causing him more pain. He felt himself tear and the warm blood helped to ease Kougaiji further inside.

Kougaiji paused and took another deep breath before holding tighter onto Sanzo's hips and using all his strength he slammed himself the final few inches in until he was completely buried.

Sanzo's head collapse on the table as he tried to get used to the cock deep in his ass. He knew Kougaiji was huge but it wasn't until now that he had really appreciated just how big.

Kougaiji lent over Sanzo and placed a hand on his head pushing his cheek into the table.

"Fuck I almost cummed just pushing in." he muttered.

He wrapped his free hand around Sanzo's waist and began slowly pulling himself out again.

Sanzo took deep wrenching breaths and felt a wet warmth trickle down his legs.

"You demon basterd." he gasped.

Kougaiji smirked. Only the tip of him was left in now and he wasn't going to hold back any longer. He slammed hard into Sanzo again until his balls slapped against the priests legs before pulling out till just the head of him was inside just as quickly. He began to fuck Sanzo's ass hard and fast grunting every time he buried his entire length.

Sanzo tried to keep silent so as not to add to the youkai's pleasure but small sounds of pain still slipped out. His ass started to expand and accept the member pummelling his insides and yet the pain wouldn't disappear. Sanzo felt a twinge in his own groin and a warmth beginning to spread within him. He tried hard to ignore the sensations but soon his own erection was banging painfully against his stomach with every thrust.

Soon, Kougaiji cried out and began to push himself as deep as he could into Sanzo, his thrusts speeding up. The grunts were quickly replaced with short sharp bursts of moaning as his balls slap against Sanzo's. A shudder went through the demon and he pressed himself along Sanzo's back, his head resting on that of the priests. He began to lose his rhythm and instead just tried to push in as quick as he could manage.

Sanzo gritted his teeth as the pain went up a notch. Kougaiji's hot breath was in his face and their bodies slid against each other slick with sweat. His erection was being pushed painfully into the table as Kougaiji notched up the power behind his thrusts.

A spasm jolted through Kougaiji and he cried out digging his claws deep into Sanzo's flesh causing him to cry out to. He pushed himself in, up to the hilt as an orgasm burst through him causing him to cum deep into Sanzo's bowels.

Sanzo hissed as cum seeped into his torn insides. Kougaiji continued to pump himself in and out a few more times trying to milk as much cum as he could out. Finally the youkai collapsed putting his full weight on the priests tortured body as the tension seeped out of his body.

"Fuck." panted Kougaiji. "Your ass is incredible priest. You're so fucking tight."

He thrust one more time as if to confirm his point.

"Get the fuck off me." Sanzo said through gritted teeth his body burning with pain.

Kougaiji began to laugh and stood up. He drew himself out as slowly as possible delighting at Sanzo's quivers. As he bent to pull up his trousers, he noticed Sanzo's own erection. Reaching around Sanzo's legs, he grasped his cock tightly and tugged on it a few times causing Sanzo to gasp out.

"And here I was thinking you hated every minute of it." he said rubbing the very tip of Sanzo's member with his thumb until it began to leak pre-cum.

"Do you want to cum Sanzo?" he asked stroking the priests cock.

"Go to hell."

"Tell me honestly Sanzo. Do you want me to make you cum?"

Sanzo felt the fight gradually leave his body as pleasure pulsed throughout him, shielding him from his pains. "Yes" he whispered.

"I didn't hear you." Kougaiji sang.

"Just fucking do it!" shouted Sanzo.

Kougaiji began laughing cruelly. "I said you'd be begging me to let you cum by the end of it."

He let go of Sanzo's manhood and left the cell, laughter echoing all the way down the halls.

Sanzo fell to the floor, all of his energy finally gone. He had forgotten that Kougaiji had said that and he hated himself that he had let him be right. "Shit! You fucking idiot." he whispered before passing out.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five**

"Sanzo. Wake up Sanzo."

Sanzo stirred and pulled open his eyes to see Yaone's millimetres from his face.

"What?" he muttered.

"I haven't got long so listen carefully. Hakkai and the others are breaking in tonight so you need to be ready. I've slipped them the keys they need but Kougaiji will find out before long and then he's going to go crazy. Are you listening to me Sanzo?"

Sanzo open his eyes again not realising he had closed them. He felt exhausted.

"Sure, whatever."

"Sanzo I've fixed you up and given you an injection. In a few hours you're going to get a big energy burst and feel like you can do anything. It's a lie though. You've got to be careful on it otherwise you could get yourself seriously hurt. It contains a strong painkiller so be wary of you're injuries and you'll be fine." Yaone stroked the hair from his eyes. "I would never have given it you but Hakkai will need you on your feet as much as possible."

Sanzo grunted and closed his eyes again.

"They're worried about you."

Sanzo ignored Yaone and instead listened to her stand up and close the cell door as she left the room. He huddled into the pillow and drifted off to sleep. For a brief moment he wondered how he had gotten onto the bed when he'd passed out on the floor but fatigue over took him before his mind could come up with an answer.

x x x x x x x x x x x x

Sanzo's eyes shot open and he bolted upright. His hand grabbed at his side instinctively reacting to the pain that should be there. He frowned when he realised he felt fantastic all over, better then he had in fact felt in days. 'Yaone.' he suddenly thought remembering the shot she said she had given him. He turned to swing his feet over the side of the cot but paused when he heard screaming not so far away. He had to think carefully and plan his next move. He was willing to bet a thousand sutras that he knew who had been the reason that person was screaming.

Sighing he settled back down onto the cot and closed his eyes, feigning sleep. If Kougaiji saw him awake or gone then he would go nuts. He knew he felt he could fight right now but what did that matter if he fought for his freedom only to die from his injuries when the drug wore off. He needed to take him by surprised.

He didn't have to wait long. A few minutes later. Kougaiji strolled down the hall, a sadistic smile plastered across his face.

"Sanzo!" he called in a singing voice. "Wake up little priest."

Kougaiji walked into the cell and grabbed Sanzo around his throat, heaving him to his feet.

Sanzo slowly opened his eyes and tried to look out of it.

"There you are! Let's have some fun!"

He balled his hand into a fist and threw it towards Sanzo."

"What the hell?!"

Sanzo had caught it before it had reached him and was now staring bright eyed towards the youkai.

"Yeah let's have some fun you basterd."

He pushed Kougaiji's hand back towards him sending his own elbow crashing into his nose.

Kougaiji cried out and dropped Sanzo so he could cradle his face, tears streaming from his eyes and blood pouring from his nose.

"You shit!" he screamed out.

Sanzo smirked and kicked out landing a blow to his stomach.

Kougaiji crumpled to the floor.

"I'll kill you!" he gasped out.

"Try it." said Sanzo staring down at him.

Kougaiji growled and threw himself at Sanzo pulling him to the floor. The men wrestle each trying to pin the other down or at least beat the crap out of the other enough so they'll stop fighting. After a few moments Sanzo finally found the opening he was looking for. As Kougaiji tried to punch Sanzo in the head, Sanzo ducked out of the way and swung his head forward, his forehead colliding with Kougaiji's already damaged nose.

The youkai curled into himself, in pain and dazed by the blow. Sanzo climbed to his feet and looked down at the vulnerable demon. He felt something stir in his groin and a fresh wash of anger came over him. 'Let's teach this basterd a lesson he isn't going to forget.' he thought to himself.

He grabbed Kougaiji, dragged him to the bed and threw him on it. Grabbing at the back of his shirt, Sanzo tore it from his body exposing the golden brown skin beneath it. Reaching up he took hold of the shackles on the wall and quickly placed them onto the demons wrists before he could gather his senses. The click of them closing brought Kougaiji's eyes snapping open.

"What are you doing?" he asked a thread of fear winding through his words.

"Playing your favourite game." snarled Sanzo.

He bent down and began undoing Kougaiji's jeans button by button.

"Don't." Kougaiji said calmly.

"Funny I remember saying the same thing."

He grasped hold of the waistband before tugging them off along with his boots to dump them in a pile on the floor.

Kougaiji hung limp and small with fear against his thigh. Sanzo knelt on the cot beside him and ran a finger down his member before wrapping his fingers around him, his mind on the first time Kougaiji did this to him. The demon shuddered beneath him.

"Please." he moaned and Sanzo obliged.

He bent down and took him into his mouth, running his tongue up his shaft before running it over the tip of him. Kougaiji gasped his breathing already starting to become heavy.

Sanzo took hold of Kougaiji and began to stroke him his lips concentrating on the head of him. He felt the member begin to grow and he quickly sucked all of him in, Kougaiji crying out as his cock quickly became hard in Sanzo's mouth.

Sanzo released Kougaiji's manhood and brought his attention lower to lick and suck on his testicles. Small groans came repeatedly from Kougaiji as he raised his hips off the bed allowing Sanzo the best angle.

Sanzo chose that moment to pull away.

"Sanzo please." begged Kougaiji his eyes wide and pleading.

Sanzo ignored him and instead stood to undo his jeans and drop them to the floor. He climbed back onto the bed and pulled Kougaiji up until he was slightly propped against the wall, then he knelt on the demons chest a leg either side. He stroked his already stiff cock and frowned at Kougaiji.

"You're going to suck this and if you so much as hint at biting then I'm going to get really pissed."

Kougaiji licked his lips and nodded feverishly hoping that Sanzo would bring his attentions back to the aching weight between his legs if he would just do this for him. He moved his head forward to meet Sanzo as he pushed his manhood towards him.

Sanzo rubbed himself against the demons lips smearing pre-cum over them before shifting forward enough to allow Kougaiji to swallow him whole.

Kougaiji let the member lie on his tongue for a moment, savouring the texture and taste of him. He ran his tongue over him, watching as Sanzo's hands flexed into the mattress beneath him at the slightest touch. 'I really did drive him to the brink.' he thought. 'The way he is now he won't last long.'

Sanzo groaned as Kougaiji began to suck hard on him, massaging his manhood with his tongue as Sanzo began to push himself in and out of his mouth. He paused between thrusts to try and slow down the sensations screaming through his groin. He was close to the brink, so desperate for the release he had been denied and yet at the same time wanting to savour the experience.

"Sanzo?" question Kougaiji pulling back from his body.

"I'm fine." the priest replied his voiced strained.

Kougaiji nodded and moved forward his eyes on Sanzo, watching as he closed his eyes tightly trying to gain some control over himself. He took the tip of him into his mouth and ran a long sure stroke over the head.

Sanzo's head flew back a cry bursting from his lips.

"God."

Kougaiji began to suck harder lapping at the head.

Sanzo lent forward again and using a hand against the wall to balance him he pushed himself into Kougaiji's mouth and began to thrust quick hard thrusts. He shoved himself over and over into the demons throat.

Kougaiji could feel himself start to gag with every thrust before the pressure was quickly taken away again. Eventually the sensation gradually started to fade away and Kougaiji moved his tongue up so Sanzo would be running himself over it and began sucking hard at the beginning and end of every thrust.

Sanzo let out a loud groan and a shudder went through him. He placed his other hand on the wall and leaned further into Kougaiji until his groin was banging up against the demons painful nose. Kougaiji wanted to tell him to stop but Sanzo was lost in the build up. His thrust had lost all rhythm and Kougaiji barely managed to grasp a breath before the cock was shoved roughly into his mouth again. Finally Sanzo let out another cry and slammed himself as far as he could down Kougaiji's throat. He cock spasmed as his long awaited orgasm burst through his body and cum gushed from him. He was so deep in Kougaiji that the youkai didn't need to worry about swallowing; it was more of a case of keeping it down.

Sanzo began to thrust again squeezing out every last drop of cum and prolonging his orgasm. Eventually he lent his head against the wall, sweat dripping from him.

Kougaiji ran his tongue up the limp length still inside him making Sanzo writhe.

"God don't do that. I don't know if I could do it again yet."

Kougaiji ignored him and began sucking hard on the priest, rubbing him with his tongue, knowing that he would more likely get his own release if Sanzo was still in the mood to fuck. Sanzo moaned as his cock began to slowly grow hard again and slowly and gently thrust in and out of Kougaiji's mouth. He continued on for a few minutes before arching back and pulling himself free from Kougaiji.

"No I don't want to do that again." he growled.

A look of panic over took Kougaiji.

"Please." he begged again.

Sanzo glanced down at the ridged cock behind him and smirked.

"It's just painful isn't it. I might give you something back later but not until I'm done with you.

He pushed himself off the youkai and bent down to flip him over onto his stomach. The chains twisted and pulled painfully on Kougaiji's wrist making him hiss in pain. He felt hands on his thighs as his ass was pulled up into the air before Sanzo leaned over and pushed his head back down to the mattress. He knelt back and parted Kougaiji's ass cheeks exposing his opening. Bending down Sanzo licked down his crack and over the small rosebud until he ended at his balls which he slowly took into his mouth and sucked watching as Kougaiji shook with pleasure. He moved away and worked his way back up to his tight entrance again and began to lick slowly over and around it.

Kougaiji whimpered with a mix of fear and pleasure as Sanzo began to push his tongue inside him. His body jolted with shock when a finger roughly pushed its way inside replacing the cool wet sensation with a burning one.

Sanzo began to fuck his ass with his finger. The moment he felt the muscles loosening up a little, he quickly pushed in a second finger. Kougaiji yelled in pain as a third finger was added and Sanzo began thrusting harder and faster, moving his hand in small circles as he did. When he pushed in a fourth finger, tears sprang to Kougaiji's eyes and the demon began to beg him to stop.

"You sure about that." growled Sanzo as he pushed the fingers in as deep as he could. "You know as soon as I'm done here I'm just going to fuck your ass."

Kougaiji bit his lip to try and stop from calling out not wanting to replace the pain with something worse but eventually Sanzo had had enough and pulled his fingers free.

The priest knelt up and grabbed hold of Kougaiji's hips. He rubbed the tip of himself in small circles against his opening, gently pushing as he did.

"Please no, Sanzo please."

"At least I made it to the end of your fucking before I started to beg." he replied.

Digging his fingers in Sanzo began to push hard against his ass. Kougaiji cried out and begged as the burning sensation grew inside him. Sanzo grunted as he tried to work himself inside. He pushed harder and harder leaning his body into it until eventually his cock pushed past that first tight ring. Unlike Kougaiji though Sanzo didn't stop to rest there, he continued to push slowly further into Kou until he was eventually buried inside up to the hilt.

Kougaiji sobbed with pain, his own manhood had wilted a little with the own displeasure.

Sanzo noticed this and wrapped his hand around it stroking it over and over until Kougaiji was writhing beneath him, his cock stiff in Sanzo's hand

Sanzo finally decided to pull out again and with the same slowness as his entry he pulled out until the head of him was the only thing left inside.

"Fuck I see what you mean Kougaiji. You're so tight it's almost painful."

"It is painful you bastard." Kougaiji said between gritted teeth.

"Yet you seem so fine with it when it was me beneath you."

"Just finished." groaned Kougaiji.

Sanzo didn't need to be told twice and he pushed as hard and as quickly as he could back in again.

Kougaiji screamed as he felt things tear inside. 'At least the blood will lubricate me.' he thought bitterly. 'Sanzo even managed to get hard after he loosened up a little.'

Sanzo began to build up a rhythm, the blood indeed helping to lubricate Kou's tight ass. Kougaiji gradually began to loosen and grow accustom to the member being repeatedly buried inside him. He let out a moan as he felt the waves of pleasure pass over him. He enjoyed pain a lot more then Sanzo and the slight burning in his bowels just added to the bliss.

Sanzo was grunting and groaning as he shoved himself in and out roughly as hard as he could. He had built up a rhythm that was steadily growing faster as he felt an orgasm begin to expand inside him. He lay onto Kougaiji's back allowing him a deeper angle and intensifying the sensations. He reached down and began to stroke Kougaiji's cock in rhythm with his thrusts.

Sweat helped his body to glide along Kougaiji's and he used a hand placed between the youkai's shoulder blades to help balance him as he increased his thrusts, pushing harder, faster and deeper almost as if he could push his way through to the other side.

Kougaiji was uttering guttural moans from his throat, all the pain ignored as he felt himself on the brink of orgasm.

"God. So close, so close." whispered Sanzo as his body began to lose its carefully kept rhythm and began to thrusts as much as it could manage.

Kougaiji pulled himself back and forth meeting each of Sanzo's thrust with one of his own. He thrust himself in Sanzo's hand and cried out as it spasmed around him.

"Fuck yes fuck fuck." grunted Sanzo and he dug his hand into Kougaiji's shoulders his other speeding up its thrusts on Kou's cock.

"Oh god I'm going to cum!" Kougaiji panted out and he pushed himself into Sanzo's hand once more before the orgasm hit him.

Sanzo felt Kougaiji's ass clamp around him as he came in his hand. It was enough to push him over the edge and he cried out as he buried himself up to the hilt and cummed hard into Kougaiji. Kougaiji writhed underneath him as orgasms washed over him from Sanzo's repeated thrusts of his cock. Sanzo could feel the demons tight ass milking him and he began to thrust again trying to make the pleasure last for eternity. He cried out again as an orgasm exploded in him. His balls so tight against him as he came again.

Kougaiji's knees buckled and he collapsed onto the cot bringing Sanzo, still buried deep inside him, down with him.

"Fuck." muttered the demon.

Sanzo panted hard trying to replace the air lost from his screaming. He glanced up at Kougaiji's muttering to see the demon with his head buried in the pillow his chest rising heavily. Then Sanzo noticed something glinting behind the youkai's ear. He leaned forward to get a closer look pushing his cock even deeper into Kougaiji.

Kougaiji thrashed beneath him.

"Sanzo please don't move. I can't take anymore."

"Shut up." the priest grunted and peered at the small silver object.

His eyes widened in surprise as he realised it was a microchip. He reached up and pulled at it.

"Ow shit Sanzo what the hell are you doing!"

"I said shut up."

He pulled hard and wriggled the chip about until he finally managed to pull it free from Kou's flesh.

The demon froze for a moment before letting out a startling howl and pulling at his chains

"Kougaiji?" called out Sanzo but the demon paid no attention.

Sanzo grabbed his shoulders and put his weight down on them, pinning Kougaiji until gradually the youkai relaxed beneath him and went still.

"Kougaiji?"

Kougaiji turned his head to the side and cracked open his eyes.

"Sanzo? What did you do?"

Sanzo showed him the chip. "Courtesy of Dr Ni so Yaone thinks."

Kou groaned and buried his head in the pillow.

"That basterd, how could he make me do those things? God Sanzo I'm so sorry. I know we're enemies but I would never… if it was me I… I couldn't"

"Shut it. It was like you haven't returned the pleasure now is it?" Sanzo said rotating his hips and pushing the cock still inside him deeper still.

"Please Sanzo I'm begging you no more. I don't think my ass could take it."

Sanzo smirked and gradually pulled himself free from Kougaiji's tightness.

"That was the only good thing to come out of this whole situation." gasped Kougaiji as Sanzo pulled himself past his tight entrance and the whole way free.

"I'm going to release you." said Sanzo as he leant up towards the shackles. "You start to kick off and I'll beat your face in. Got it?"

Kougaiji nodded.

Sanzo released him and Kou pushed himself up until he could turn around and sit, wincing as he placed weight on his tender ass.

"I'm sorry Sanzo. I'll get you out of here I swear."

Sanzo finished pulling up his jeans. "So Yaone says I'm going to be out shortly anyway."

Kougaiji blanched. "Shit your friends!"

He raced to his feet and began tugging on his own jeans and using the bed sheet to wipe away the cum splattered across his stomach.

"I knew about your friends. I hired an assassin. He's bad news Sanzo; your friends are going to need help."

"Shit. Why is it always me." grumbled Sanzo and he began to walk towards the door.

Sanzo froze suddenly as pain ripped through him tearing a scream from his throat. Kougaiji ran to him and caught the priest as he began to fall to the floor.

"Yaone. The drug." he gasped. "It must be wearing off. My fucking leg."

Kougaiji pressed Sanzo to his chest trying to calm him down as the pain pushed its way into his bodies every corner.

"I know which drug you mean. It'll be ok trust me. Just give it a second and the pain will begin to fade again. It's always a shock at first."

The few seconds it took for the pain to gradually disappear to a dull throb felt like agonising hours to Sanzo. He steadily managed to stop his heart racing and slow his breathing down.

"You think you can stand yet?"

Sanzo nodded and grudgingly accepted Kougaiji's help as he pulled him to his feet. Even though the pain was barely noticeable now, Sanzo felt exhausted. He tried to put weight onto his broken left leg only to have pain shoot through it.

"Don't try to use it Sanzo!" scolded Kougaiji. "Look I've been on the same thing once or twice. If it's wearing off then all it means is that you might not be able to feel the pain but it's there and it sure as hell is going to make itself known if you push it."

Sanzo frowned as Kougaiji placed his arm over his shoulder and took his weight.

"It's my fault you're in this state just please let me help you."

"Whatever."

Kougaiji glowered at Sanzo. "You can be really irritating you know that."

"You took my cigarettes what did you expect."

The men began to make their steady walk out of the cell and down the hall. With every step Sanzo grew heavier until by the time they came to the end of the short hall, Kougaiji knew that Sanzo wouldn't even be upright if it wasn't for him.

"Sanzo. How you doing?"

"Just keep going." came the response slurred by fatigue.

"I'm going to have to put you down." said Kougaiji and he gently placed him on the floor leaning him up against the wall.

He fished the keys from his jeans pocket and opened the door. It needed all his weight to shove open the heavy metal and the moment a crack appeared noise of a huge fight could be heard.

"Looks like your friends are here already."

"I said before they're not my god damn friends."

Kougaiji hooked Sanzo's arm back over his shoulders and heaved him up as gently as possible. He cringed as he heard the whimper bubbling out from Sanzo's throat. He ignored it knowing the proud priest would be pissed if he realised he knew he was hurting again.

They carried on towards the ruckus. It was a slow journey for such a short distance and Kougaiji's guilt and worry spiked when Sanzo passed out in his arms.

"Sanzo!" he called out still holding the dead weight.

Sanzo jerked awake and groaned.

"Keep… going." he slurred out.

Kougaiji didn't argue and carried on, practically dragging the priest.

Sanzo's breathing was a harsh wheezing as the drugs started to wear off completely.

"Nearly there, just hold on, we're nearly there." Kougaiji muttered, more to himself then the half dead priest.

Finally they made it the large entrance room where the fight was happening.

"Sanzo!" cried Goku seeing him carried around the corner.

He balled his fists tightly around his nyoi-bōu. "Get the hell off him Kougaiji.!"

He raced towards the youkai.

"Wait please Goku!" Kougaiji rushed out. "It wasn't me I swear it."

He carefully placed Sanzo on the floor and propped him against the wall furthest away from the action.

Goku sized up Kougaiji. "I'm dropping this for now but only for Sanzo. Next time I see you we're going to fight about this."

Kougaiji sighed. "I understand." then he turned and ran over to help the others fighting.

Goku knelt down. "Sanzo! I'm so glad you're alright! We thought you were dead at first!"

"Stupid monkey."

"Sanzo!" whined Goku at the insult.

"Goku please could you help Gojyo for a moment."

Hakkai had come up behind him concern written all over his face.

"Sure thing!" smiled Goku and rushed over to where the kappa was trying to hold his own.

"It's good to see you again Sanzo, alive if not in one piece." Hakkai said his normal smile not quite as bright as normal.

Sanzo gritted his teeth and grimiced as pain began to build up in him again.

Hakkai raised his hands over Sanzo's body and used his ki to find the severest of the injuries.

"Don't bother." grunted Sanzo. "I want you to kill that bastard assassin first."

"I think making sure you don't die on a rescue mission would actually be my top priority."

Sanzo open his mouth to snarl a reply when he cried out as another burst of pain over took him. His eyes rolled back up into his head as he began to convulse.

"Sanzo!" Hakkai shouted.

He pushed his ki into Sanzo's body using his sanative ability to try an heal his injuries before they killed him. Beads of sweat appeared on his brow as he struggled to race against death. The convulsions stopped abrubtedly and Sanzo took a gasping breath his eyes shooting open.

Hakkai dropped his hands and collapsed onto the floor resting his arms on his upright knees his head hung in exhaustion.

"Idiot." muttered Sanzo.

Hakkai looked up a tired smile on his face. "I'm gathering by your insults you are feeling a little better.

Sanzo glared at the demon before resting back against the wall, closing his eyes and drifting off to sleep.

x x x x x x x x x x x x

"Damn it you stupid monkey! You got water all over me!"

"What are you complaining for you're a damn water sprite!"

"That doesn't mean I want my crotch wet!"

"Well stop calling me a stupid monkey!"

"Sanzo are you alright?" said Hakkai his brows knitted in concern.

The two youkais immediately stopped arguing in the back seat. Goku leaned forward to check on the priest.

Sanzo sat hunched in the front seat rubbing his eyes with a hand.

"Sanzo? Do you want some water?" offered Goku.

"No."

Sanzo reached into his robes and pulled out a pack of cigarettes and dug one out, placing it in his mouth. He dug around for his lighter, his movements stiff and slow. Gojyo leaned forward holding out his.

"Here."

"Thanks."

He lit the tip then passed the lighter back. Sanzo took a deep inhale of nicotine before settling back into the seat and closing his eyes as he breathed out the smoke.

"We should have stayed at the inn another week." grumbled Goku. "Sanzo's still sick."

"I agree but you know what he's like" said Hakkai.

"I can still hear you." muttered Sanzo around the cigarette. "In fact that's what the problem is."

"You want us to quieten down Sanzo?" asked Goku.

"No I want you to shut up. You're pissing me off."

Goku frowned and slumped back in his chair.

It had been a week since the incident with Kougaiji and Sanzo was far from healed. He didn't care that everytime the jeep hit a bump it felt as if he'd just been stabbed, he had to get out of that place. He could see the small derilict castle Kougaiji was temporily holed up in from the inn's window and he really didn't want the memories, so for the first time he could remember Gengo Sanzo was running away. He wasn't running from the beatings or abuse he received but Kougaiji, because as much as he hated to admit it he couldn't help but think about their bodies pressed together slick with sweat, his cock buried deep in Kougaijis ass and the spasming of his body as orgasms tore through him. 'Like hell I enjoyed that shit with that basterd' Sanzo thought. But still he was leaving and hoping he wouldn't be jerked awake in the middle of the night and finding himself rock hard when he was away from that place.

"I'm hungry!" whined Goku.

"You're always hungary you dumb monkey."

"Stop calling me that you pervy water sprite!"

Sanzo sighed and finshed his cigarette. He reached a hand up and began rubbing his temple trying to stop the headache he felt coming from blossoming.

Hakkai noticed his movement. "As soon as we get to the next town, you're straight to bed and I'm calling a doctor."

"Whatever."

'Maybe that place wasn't as bad as I thought.'


End file.
